Hartos
by NaughtyMoon
Summary: una tarde en la Madriguera no sería lo mismo sin las cansinas discusiones entre Ron y Hermione


**Esta es una escenilla en la Madriguera, una de tantas discusiones entre Ron y Hermione.  
Espero que os guste, porque en vez de invertir mi tiempo estudiando para recuperar las asignaturas que tengo pendientes me dedico a escribir (lo sé, no es algo de lo que estar orgullosa). Por lo menos espero que os guste, así sabré que no he desperdiciado el tiempo… xD**

**Sin más dilación aquí sta la escena D**

La música alta. Ron descansaba en su cuarto, resoplando y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Acababa de discutir con Hermione, que raro, y como no él había sido finalmente el humillado. Estaba harto de ella, harto de sus prepotencias, de todo lo que sabía, de que siempre tenía que seguir las normas, harto e lo correcta que era. Harto de su respingona nariz, de su esbelta figura, de sus rizos rebeldes, de su penetrante aroma, de su sonrisa, de la calidez de su voz, se sus finas manos… se incorporó rápidamente en la cama quedando sentado. Agito la cabeza deseando rehuir esos atractivos pensamientos. No sabía desde de cuándo pero se sentía atraído por su mejor amiga.

Hace unos días Harry le había dicho que estaba muy raro, más de lo normal. Ron sin levantar sospechas menciono en un gruñido a Fleur y salió precipitadamente de la estancia. Mentira. Era por Hermione, ella tenía la culpa de que Ron no fuese el mismo. Lo que Ron no sabía era si la amaba de verdad. O era simplemente uno de esos caprichos pasajeros típicos de la adolescencia.

De repente Hermione irrumpió en la habitación de Ron, buscando a su gato.

- Vamos Hermione, sabes de sobra que tu gato ni se acerca a este cuarto – el gesto de Ron se contrajo en una estúpida mueca de suficiencia. Ella se sonrojó levemente. – admite que has venido por mí. – Ron se levantó de la cama y se apoyó en la pared con una postura un tanto chulesca. Hermione no pudo controlarse más y le soltó:

- ¡¡ Ron, que te creas el ombligo de mí mundo no significa que lo seas!! – Estaba roja de ira – yo solo estaba buscando a mi mascota, y me ha parecido buena idea intentar arreglar lo de esta tarde. ¡¡Pero eres un caso perdido!! Cuándo dejes de ser tan egocéntrico y madures estaré dispuesta a intentar razonar contigo. ¡Hasta entonces, ni siquiera pienses en mí! – le chilló con histeria y antes de irse dio un portazo bastante sonoro. Ron no podía evitar tener la cara de idiota que se le había quedado. – Seguro que no estaba buscando a su estúpido gato – murmuró para sí mismo auto convenciéndose. Le iba a costar bastante cambiar. Un maullido estridente le sacó de su mundo. Otro maullido, este más alto y molesto. Crookshanks salió de debajo de la cama de Ron, ¿Con cierto aire triunfal?. _Maldito gato, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? Juraría que…_ Sacudió la cabeza intentando no darle importancia y decidió coger el diabólico gato y devolvérselo a Hermione.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa decidido y con la cabeza alta, rezumando orgullo, aunque sabía que si le devolvía el gato a su mejor amiga quedaría como un patético estúpido arrogante. Aunque por otro lado, a lo mejor lo tomaba como un gesto de madurez. Y con esos pensamientos de agradar su amiga seguía bajando las escaleras. Pero no vio el gnomo que 

corría escaleras arriba y se cayó bajó los últimos escalones de bruces y a trompicones. No aplastó al gato de milagro, pero si aplasto su espesa cola. Crookshanks salió despedido y maullando de dolor.

- Oh! ¿Estás bien? ¡Madre mía que golpe! – la voz de Hermione sonaba preocupada. Ron comenzó a responder mientras se levantaba.

- Si tranquila, solo ha sido un susto, pero ahora que lo dices… -

- ¡Ron! Estarás contento ¿no?. ¡Casi lo matas! – Hermione estaba irritadísima, lo que acababa de suceder en las escaleras hizo que se enfadase más con Ron. Y ofendida pero digna salió al jardín.

- ¡ Harry! – intento encontrar el apoyo de su mejor amigo - ¿Pero qué diantres le pasa? Cada día que pasa está más irritable. Encima que bajaba a devolverle esta estúpida bola de pelo. – comenzó a subir las escaleras distraídamente y prácticamente ignorando a Harry que estaba atónito ante la escena que acababa de presenciar. Aunque debería ir acostumbrándose. – así me lo paga, la próxima vez que me encuentre a ese bicho en mi cuarto lo tiro por la ventana. Así por lo menos tendrá motivos para gritarme. – seguía razonando Ron.

Ginny sentada en el salón observaba a su hermano subir las escaleras murmurando, a Harry plantado al pie de la escalera y a la encolerizada Hermione patrullar por el jardín. Fred y George entraron en la Madriguera profiriendo alaridos y declarándoles la guerra a los malditos gnomos de jardín. Con una mirada inquisidora atravesaron a Ginny y está les señaló las escaleras indicándoles por donde había ido el gnomo hace unos minutos.

- ¡Harry! – Hermione se acopló a los gritos de los gemelos, pero con un chillo bastante más agudo. Pero al contrario que los gemelos que ahora subían por las escaleras no prorrumpió en carcajadas. Con una mirada expectante y un tanto ansiosa perforó al moreno que se sobresaltó. Y preocupado por su seguridad si no iba con Hermione decidió acompañarla, no sin antes dedicarle una enigmática mirada a Ginny.

Ginny intentando digerir la situación que acababa de presenciar decidió no darle importancia y reírse tímidamente antes de volver a zambullirse en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Y las cosas volvieron tal y como habían empezado: Ron enfurruñado en su cuarto escuchando música y Hermione exasperada por su comportamiento infantil y altanero. Estaba harta de él. De sus prejuicios, de su orgullo, de sus tonterías, de su gracioso pelo anaranjado, de sus encantadoras peca, de sus profundos ojos, de tu trasero, de los músculos que había desarrollado… volvía a estar delirando… era imposible que se sintiera atraída por su mejor amigo. ¿No?

**Bueeeeeeno!! Q os ha parecido?? Es digno de recibir reviews?? Espero que si **

**Deseosa de que os haya gustado:**

**With****love**** Nau**


End file.
